


Feels Like Home

by griffinskane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinskane/pseuds/griffinskane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He is trying with all his might to distract her. He can't bear to see her hurt like this.'<br/>The evolution of Abby and Marcus' relationship after the traumatic events of Mount Weather; from mutual respect to friendship to something so much more...<br/>Post S2. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

She is sprawled across the stretcher in excruciating pain, but the agonizing 8 hour trek from Mount Weather passes more quickly with Marcus at her side. In between drifting in and out of consciousness, Marcus' meaningless chatter about plans for Camp Jaha keeps Abby's spirits afloat and give her more pleasant thoughts with which to occupy her mind. Talkativeness has never been in his nature. She knows this. He is trying with all his might to distract her. He can't bear to see her hurt like this.

…

 

It is Bellamy who breaks the news of Clarke's departure to Abby, whilst Marcus squeezes her hand so tightly, as if he is afraid that she'll escape from his grip. But she knows not to go after Clarke, that when she has finally come to terms with what she has done, Clarke will come back for her people. She is strong and caring. Like mother, like daughter. This unfaltering belief in her daughter doesn't stop Abby from worrying, however, and Marcus can see right through Abby's tough facade. She needs him, and he makes a silent promise never to leave her side.

 

...

 

It is for this exact reason that when she blinksopen her eyes, after a uneasynight's sleep at best, she finds him curled up in a chair at her bedside, his headnuzzled against her stomach. She brushes her hand through his ruffled mane.

 

“Marcus?” she whispers softly.

 

Furrowing her brow, it occurs to her how much closer they have become during the last few weeks. Where before there was unequivocal friction, there is now a bridge of unspoken understanding between them; She understand his reasons, and he understands hers.

 

A muffled voice emerges from the darkness. “Hey,” he yawns, listlessly shifting to an upright position.

 

“Have you been here all night?”

 

He shrugs it off, “I must have fallen asleep. How's your leg?” he inquires with an unmistakable air of anxiety in his voice. He gestures towards the bandaged wound, trace of where the drill had once cut coarsely through the bone.

 

Just the memory of it is enough to make Abby shudder. “Still throbbing, but less than before.” She pauses, in thought, before continuing, “Thank you... for taking care of me.”

 

“I will always take care of you, Abby.” The disarming gaze as Marcus locks his eyes onto hers lets her know that his sentiments are genuine.

 

The corners of her mouth begin to crease upwards, but it's short lived and bittersweet as she remembers that Marcus is all she has left now that Clarke is gone, and the expression on her face immediately becomes one of concern. “Who's taking care of you?”

 

He dismisses this with a tight-lipped smile and a wave of the hand, “I'm fine.”

 

Her brow creases in disbelief and she decides to make him her responsibility from now on. She cannot afford to lose anyone else in her life. “No, you're not. You should rest. Your leg is still recovering.”

 

“Honestly, Abby, I'm --”

 

“That wasn't a suggestion, Marcus. It was an order,” she replies firmly.

 

His eyes momentarily linger on hers, his head tilted in surprise at this sudden hostility. He thought they had finally overcome the antagonism that existed between them before.

 

“Don't forget who's in charge here,” she teases, playfully nudging his arm with her hand.

 

And with this he lets out a relieved grin. “Whatever you say chancellor.” He sluggishly stands up, casting her a doting glance as he leaves the room. He'll sleep more soundly knowing she is okay.

 

…

 

What follows is a long period of sleepless nights. Recurring nightmares plague the minds of those who experienced the traumatic events that occurred at Mount Weather and Abby is no exception. Marcus often awakes to the sound of her unbearable screams. Night after night, he rushes towards her tent to be at her bedside and he sits with her until she falls asleep again. It has become a reflex; second nature to him.

 

But this time is different. This time it is Marcus who wakes up screaming in a cold sweat and Abby reacts at lightning speed. She follows his voice, pushing through the pain in her leg. He feels her soft hands grasping his own as she sits on his cot, hovering over him.

 

When her face eventually comes into focus, all of his anxiety melts into her deep brown eyes. “Marcus. It's okay. You're okay.”

 

The softness of her voice is a lullaby. His breathing slows.“I thought... You were gone... I couldn't save you.”

 

“I'm here. I'm right here,” she reassures him.

 

He knows it was only a dream, yet he cannot bear the thought of losing the woman he holds so dear, and in that moment he doesn't care if he sounds pathetic or weak when he begs her not to leave. “Stay with me.”

 

She doesn't even think twice, nodding before kicking off her boots. He shuffles to make space, turning onto his side and before she knows it she is crawling under his blanket, allowing him to wrap his strong arms around her in a warmembrace. Her back sinks into his chest, and she sighs out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, as he buries his head into the nape of her neck. For the first time since arriving on Earth it feels like home.

 

…

 

When he awakes she is gone and he has never felt more alone, more cold than he does now **.** Did he scare her away? He didn't mean to. He needs to find her, make things right between them. He pulls on his boots and jacket, stepping outside into the crisp frost, his breath misting in the chilled air... and there she is in the distance. And everything is warm again. And everything is right.

 

“I thought you could do with this,” she explains, blushing, as she holds out a mug of hot tea.

 

He stands there, staggered by her beauty that radiates in the light of the morning sun. “Shall we take a walk?” he asks.

 

...

 

They fall into a routine. Every morning they take turns bringing each other tea. They take a stroll, talking about anything and everything; hopes and fears, dreams and plans. Every evening they eat together. He tells her stories about his day, she teases him about shaving his stubbly beard, and they laugh, oh they laugh. He lives to see her smile. In those few moments the world falls away. He is the perfect distraction and she appreciates him being around.

 

...

 

It happens on a duskyevening, under the orange glow of the sky. They are sat by the flickeringfire. Both laughing. Both encapsulated by the magic of the moment. At ease with one another. She catches a glimpse of crackling flames dancing in hisalluring eyes. She can't look away. Neither can he. Laughter turns to silence. Two hearts racing. Shoulders inches apart. Breathing intensifying.

 

Marcus leans in. He gently brushes his thumb across her burning cheek. Her body quivers as he caresses a stray hair away from her face with his fingertips, his hand slowly tracing the angles of her face until it reaches her parted lips. Her wantinggaze falls onto his lips and she finds her hand gripping onto his leather jacket, pulling him in closer. Their lips burn at the touch...

 

When they finally manage to tear themselves away from each other Marcus whispers into her ear, “You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that.”

 

Abby giggles.“Well, in that case, by all means, feel free to try it again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first ever fanfic so any feedback/constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
